


Late Night Confessions

by NoForkingClue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Late Night Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: You and the Doctor end up baking in the middle of the night.This can't end badly(One Day AU)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should probably be updating my other stories, but I've been playing Animal Crossing and now I have a desire to write some fluff.
> 
> Basically an AU of 'One Day' where your dimension wasn't destroyed and you end up travelling with your dimension's Doctor.

You had been travelling with the Doctor for slightly over a year and no two days had ever been the same. Even the days when it was just the two of you in the TARDIS there was always something different to explore. Whether it was the Doctor teaching you to fly the TARDIS or exploring the seemingly endless library.

He was your friend. Your best friend.

But that all changed when you met her.

The Master.

*

_“So,” said the woman in front of you, “You’re the Doctor’s newest little pet. I wonder how long you’ll last. He does have such a bad record of keeping you humans alive.”_

_You glared up at her as you struggled in you bonds._

_“Well,” she said, “Isn’t this the part where you tell me how I ‘won’t get away with this’ and ‘how the Doctor will defeat me’?”_

_“I don’t see the point on wasting my breath on the obvious.”_

_The woman laughed and knelt down to your level. Grasping your chin she forced you to look up at her, “Do you know who you are talking to?” she snarled_

_“Why? Have you forgotten?”_

_The grip on your chin tightened and you hissed in pain._

_“I am the Master,” she said coldly, “And you will not speak to me in that manner if you want to continue your pathetic little life.”_

_“Step away from them Master. It’s me you want not them.”_

_The Doctor. You let out a cry of joy when you saw him and the Master rolled her eyes._

_“Are you alright y/n?”_

_“I’m fine Doc.”_

_“Y/n?”_

_The two of you looked at the Master. The Doctor’s eyes widen and he glanced back at you._

_“How interesting.” Said the Master glancing back at you_

_“What is? Doc what’s going on? And can you please get these handcuffs off!”_

_“Well you see my dear-“started the Master_

_“Don’t.” said the Doctor quickly_

_You had a feeling that the two of them were communicating telepathically. Slumping against the wall you sighed as you glared up at the two timelords. Suddenly the Master turned back to you._

_“Well, must dash my dear,” she said kneeling down, “But don’t worry, we’ll be seeing each other very soon.”_

_She pressed a kiss on you cheek and disappeared, leaving you and the Doctor in an awkward silence._

_“Doc,” you said at last, “Who was she?”_

_“It’s a long story.” Said the Doctor kneeling down next to you._

_“I like stories.”_

_“Well this is one for another time.”_

_He quickly got your handcuffs off and stood up. He pulled you to your feet before shrugging off his coat and wrapping it round your shoulders._

_“Let’s get back to the TARDIS,” he said, “I have a feeling that you are not going to let this go.”_

_“You’re right.”_

_“I usually am.”_

*

Since your initial meeting with the Master you had run into her a couple more times during your adventures with the Doctor. They usually ended up with her flirting with you and trying to persuade you to leave the Doctor and travel with her. But why would you leave your best friend for someone so unstable and unpredictable?

You couldn’t sleep which was a rare occurrence in the TARDIS. Usually your adventures made you so tired you fell asleep as soon as your head hit your pillow. In order to try and fall asleep you went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

To your surprise the Doctor was up and for some reason baking.

“What are you doing up so late?”

The Doctor spun around. “I could ask you the same question.”

“I asked first.”

“I’m baking.”

“And I want a cup of tea. Want any help.”

“Yeah actually, that would be nice.”

The two of you started baking in silence. Whenever you ran into the Master the Doctor was always become withdrawn. Luckily it was never for long but it still concerned you. Glancing other at the Doctor, you saw how hard he was concentrating on his work. The perfect time to strike…

The Doctor’s eyes widen when you threw a handful of flour at him.

“What was that for?” he asked

“Seemed like a good idea.” You smiled

Grinning back at you the Doctor said, “You know what they say? Never get into a food fight with a timelord.”

And then he threw a handful of flour in your face.

You didn’t know how long you and the Doctor were throwing flour at each other but it did end with the two of you slumped together on the kitchen floor. You were both covered in flour and holding cups of tea.

“That was fun.” You said

“Messy,” said the Doctor, “We’re going to have to clean this up. Somehow I don’t think the TARDIS will do it for us.”

Giggling you leant against the Doctor who wrapped an arm around you. Looking at him you reached up and brushed a bit a flour form his beard. The Doctor looked at you, startled, before sighing and saying,

“Look, y/n, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Your heart leaped. “Yes?”

“I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

 _‘Oh no.’_ you thought

“There’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you since I’ve first met you. There’s never been a good time but since you’ve met the Master I’ve realised I need to tell you.”

_‘I can’t tell which way this is going.’_

“You are aware of the theory of alternative dimensions? Yes, good. That saves me a lot of explaining. Well, there are different versions of each of us,” the Doctor took a deep breath, “Apart from you.”

“Apart from me?”

“Yes, you only exist in this universe. I didn’t realise when we initially met but I soon did. That’s why the Master keeps showing up. That’s why she keeps trying to get you to travel with her. And I can’t stand it.” The Doctor’s voice cracked, “I can’t stand the thought of you leaving me. I can’t stand the thought of you travelling with her. I can’t stand the thought of her showing you the universe. I can’t stand the thought of you falling in love with her when I love you. And I can’t stand the thought of you never knowing how much I love and adore you.”

What.

The Doctor realised what he said and stammered, “I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s late, and I’ve just told you something important about yourself.”

“I love you.”

“And I know that I should’ve done it sooner and that it was wrong of me to keep it from you, and what did you just say?”

“I love you.”

“After what I’ve told you about yourself.”

“Doctor.” You said. You only used ‘Doctor’ when you were being serious, “Yes that’s important but is it more important than our feelings for each other?”

“Well…”

“Is you say yes Doc I will not be happy.”

The Doctor let out a laugh before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer to him. You let your cup go and it rolled to the side adding more mess to the already messy kitchen.

“I love you.” He whispered, his nose brushing against yours.

“I love you,” You said, “Not her. Never her.”

That did it. The Doctor tightened his grip and pressed his lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. For a moment, nothing else mattered just the amazing, wonderful person in front of you. You wouldn’t give this up for the world.

Eventually, he pulled away causing you to whine slightly. Two of you spent the next couple of minutes wrapped in each other arms, not a care in the world. Eventually you said,

“Right, my leg is falling asleep. We need to get up.”

“We don’t have to.” The Doctor said

“We do. Plus I’m tired. Although,” you smirked, “You could always join me.”

You yelped at how suddenly the Doctor stood up which caused you fall out of his lap. “Yes,” he said, “It is very late. Very tired. We need to get to bed. Right now!”

Pulling you to your feet, the Doctor started walking towards his room.

“Too tired for-“

“No, darling, not that. But I’m sure it’ll be more enjoyable if we are in bed as opposed to the kitchen floor.”


End file.
